


A Strange Day in AP English

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanschen gets transferred to a new class and accidentally sits in Ernst's desk, so Ernst sits on his lap.





	A Strange Day in AP English

**Author's Note:**

> This a modern au based in an american school because that’s where I’m from and I’ve only ever gone to public school for a year, so if anything is wrong I’m sorry. I'm also sorry that this is so short. 
> 
> “I didn’t know that this desk I sat down at was yours so instead of telling me to move you just sat on my lap and started taking notes. Also, I kinda don’t want you to move because you’re really cute.” AU - otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr

The intercom made a dinging noise, which signals that someone is about to speak. The office assistant’s voice loudly proclaimed “ Sorry for this interruption, can you send Hanschen Rilow to the guidance office?” 

‘He will be down there shortly” The history teacher gestures for him to leave. Hanschen gets up and takes his bag knowing that it was going to be about the schedule change he submitted. His school always seems to mess up his schedule, this year they had put him in two history classes and no english class. 

He entered the guidance office and was handed a new schedule and walked to his new class, which was AP English. He walked into the class and showed the teacher his schedule and they told him to see down in a empty desk.The teacher then walked to her desk to pull up a PowerPoint and started to tell the class the steps they need to follow to analyze the poem. After she finished giving the directions, she began passing out the poems for them to get started analyzing them. After she was done passing out the poems ,she told the class to start working on the poems and work until the class is over.

The class all began to work, when a boy walks in. He looked disheveled like he had just gotten done running up twenty flights of stairs. He walked over to the teachers desk and gave her a post-it note. She looks at it and nods at him. She handed him the poem sheet and told him to copy the notes from the board. He took the paper and left the desk. 

He walked to the desk that Hanschen was sitting at. He stood there for a second before sitting on Hanschen’s lap. Hanschen was very confused. As a reaction, he’s body went completely still. As if not to scare the boy, like this is weird but the guy was cute and he isn’t passing up the street opportunity to have a cute guy on his lap. 

The boy starts to quickly write down the notes from the PowerPoint, Hanschen lifted his hand and moved the poem into his view. He begin to analyze the poem. They both continued their work, like everything about this was normal. Hanschen looked at the corner of the boy’s paper to see what his name is, “Ernst Robel”. Hanschen admired Ernst’s handwriting for a minute, it was so neat and pretty. As people started to notice what was happening, they began to stare some even laughed. No one said anything though. 

The bell ringed to signal that class was over, Ernst stood up and gathered his stuff. Hanschen did the same. They look at each other for a second before Ernst walked out of the room. Hanschen stood there in shock before he remembered that his class was on the other side of the building and the late bell was about to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> follow me on tumblr,@thea-rilow.


End file.
